Ausência de Cor e Cor
by mounna
Summary: "A vida é o filme que você vê através dos seus próprios olhos. Faz pouca diferença o que está acontecendo. É como você percebe que conta." Denis Waitley ADMM, oneshot.


Não foi deixado cor para mim. Nem calor, sabor ou som. Levaram tudo isso ao me tirar você. Toda a alegria soa fria e distante. É um simples barulho incomodo que esbarra nas paredes do castelo. Nosso castelo.

Sem vida. Sem cor.

Como eu fiquei ao te perder.

Oh, Alvo, querido, não poder vê-lo é pior do que não poder ver!

Caminho pelos gramados frios, permitindo que um vento cortante golpeie minha face entregue as lágrimas. Recordo-me perfeitamente do primeiro dia após minha formatura em Hogwarts onde o assunto eram meus olhos.

-Então você não vê cores?

-Algumas. –respondi um pouco tímida, enlevada com a sua proximidade e completamente contente por estar sendo notada pelo meu professor preferido, meu amor platônico desde que havia pisado na escola pela primeira vez- Não sei se faz sentido, mas tem cores que se confundem. Vermelho e verde pra mim sempre é preto. O resto é tudo tingido por um estranho tom de cinza.

Lembro-me bem do seu riso.

-Daltonismo. –proferiu a palavra que eu tentava não usar.

Não era uma doença, eu não queria me sentir como tal. Era apenas o meu modo monocromático de enxergar.

-Hoje que cores você vê?

-Agora? Tudo me parece cinza, como sempre. A velha escala metódica de branco e preto misturados em diferentes proporções formando as imagens.

-Cinza?

-Sim. O céu está num cinza cálido, quase prateado. O lago está escuro, como sempre, cor de manchete de jornal. –riu da comparação- Mas... Seus olhos. -hesitei.

-O que têm eles? –você perguntou parecendo interessado.

-Estão azuis. –eu disse com a voz fraca.

-Mas eles são azuis, Minerva!

E meu nome proferido por seus lábios soava com intimidade pela primeira vez.

-Mas eles também eram cinza... –eu disse olhando para você, tentando entender o que havia mudado, por que seus olhos estavam tão vibrantes no meio de toda aquela opacidade sem graça do meu eterno cinza- Eu não entendo.

-Você enxerga meus olhos por que você os vê de perto agora, Minerva.

-Professor Dumbledore...

-Shh... –ele sibilou tocando meus lábios com seu longo dedo- Ainda bem que eu não sou mais seu professor ou me sentiria culpado por isso.

-Culpado? –perguntei com a voz fraca, meio histérica- Pelo quê?

E sem resposta você uniu nossos lábios, Albus, e como eu me lembro disso... E mesmo com todo o cinza que ficou, eu ainda sinto você aqui. Encontro consolo em suas lembranças. Carinho nas suas palavras que ainda ecoam pela minha mente.

-Culpado por isso. Por querer você, mesmo sabendo que não tenho esse direito. –ele sussurrou ao meu ouvido enquanto me envolvia cuidadosamente.

-Você tem todo o direito de querer. Assim como eu tenho todo o direito de retribuir. –eu respondi.

-Mas agora eu estou me sentindo feliz, não só por finalmente ter você aqui comigo, mas por saber que eu coloco um pouco de cor na sua vida, Minerva...

-Cor... Eu nunca senti falta delas antes, mas agora eu vou sentir... –e eu mergulhava no mar anil de seus olhos enquanto falava da única cor pela qual eu lamentaria não poder ver.

-Meus olhos estarão aqui para você para sempre. Eles são seus, só seus.

Eu devo ter sorrido ou chorado, não me lembro. Havia uma enorme emoção contida no peito, algo incontrolável. O único modo de aliviar era entregando-me aos seus lábios em outro beijo, em honra do azul, que vencia o cinza numa batalha sem danos.

Eu tinha elegido o meu modo de ver o mundo e ele não possuía mais as cores de antes, não aquela variação dolorosa entre a ausência de cor e todas as cores reunidas, porém, não detectáveis. Eu veria o mundo por seus olhos, Alvo, como se uma camada azul e cristalina se derramasse por tudo, trazendo uma sensação de conforto ao meu ser.

Eu vi o melhor da vida tendo você comigo, do meu lado, tingindo tudo com a sua luz. Mas diante do vazio que restou, eu caminho para as águas chumbo do lago, deixando que o negrume me envolva, olhando sem medos para a prata fulgente do céu. Passo a passo, me entregando novamente ao azul perfeito, puro e cristalino. A única cor que meus olhos querem ver.

**Nota da Autora:**

- Essa fic foi escrita para o _Primeiro Challenge Cores da FCHP, _mestrado pela queridissima Natalia Fonseca. Foi escrita às pressas, mal e porcamente, mas mesmo assim ela ainda obteve o quinto lugar. Agradeço à Natie *.*

- Por favor, possiveis leitores, deixem rewiew! Por favorzinho, só pra me fazer sorrir!


End file.
